The way it could have been
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Ed returns from the witch in the first movie and Peter don't know how to behave. Should he forgive his little brother.... Brotherly Fluff... ONE SHOT... Review


Having a biiiig writers block on my National Treasure story… I thought I could write a short one-shot for Narnia :P (I love re

Having a biiiig writers block on my National Treasure story… I thought I could write a short one-shot for Narnia :P (I love reviews :D)

Yeah, I own EVERYTHING… :DD No,… of course I own nothing…

Edmund/Peter Brotherly Bonding Fic.

(First movie, when Edmund returned back from the witch and Peter sees him the wirst time, when he is talking to Aslan…)

I haven't seen the second movie yet :-(

**The Way it could have been.**

Peter's Perspective

_Edmund_! Could that be? Could he be really back?

Yes this was my little brother. I wanted nothing more than just run up this hill and hug him, telling him how much I missed him, how scared I was.

But I reminded there, hardly breathing.

Suddenly I heard a movement from the tent next to me, when I turned around I saw Susan and Lucy leaving the tent. Susans smile vanished, when she saw my worried face. This girl always got the feeling when something wasn't right.

Short after I looked up again, I heard a happy shout of my younger sister from behind me. "EDMUND!" and like I expected, she was running forward in Edmunds direction. I caught her, not wanting to interrupt Aslans speech.

After I have given Lucy a scolding look I realized that both, Aslan and Edmund were watching us. Edmund really looked like crap, he had a bruises all over the face.

I watched sadly, when the two on the top of the hill exchanged last glances and nods and than finally made their way to us. Edmund looked like a little boy who was expecting a scolding, hands in his pockets, eyes downcast.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." The lion told us. I knew this was especially at me, he obviously guessed that I grew angrier every second I knew Edmund in safety.

My little brother gave me only a short glance, before looking back at the floor, seeming to ignore the girls. _What should I do._

"Hello." He murmured, still avoiding everybody's look.

Lucy actually really startled me, with rushing forward to give Edmund a tight hug, which he returned, laying his cheek on our youngest sister. I took a deep breath. He needed this kind of comfort. From me, too.

But I wasn't able to give him that. What kind of brother was I? Why was it so damned hard for me, to just embrace him and tell him, that I was scared about him.

Both of my sisters hadn't that kind of problems, Susan also just hugged him.

One half of me was pleased, that Susan and Lucy didn't react like me, but I couldn't understand it. He had betrayed Narnia.

"Are you all right?" Susan chuckled, rubbing Edmunds upper arm affectionately.

"I'm a little tired." I knew my brother good enough to know that this wasn't the whole truth, but right now it didn't matter and _this_ was also now genuine smile of him.

"Get some sleep!" I ordered with a nod to my tent. Edmund just gave me a hurt look, but obeyed.

_Ouch._ This was a death glare, Susan gave me.

"_Okay_, I will say something more", I thought hoping it would satisfied Susan.

"And Edmund…" I waited for him to look at me. His glance was nearly afraid, but also curious, he wanted to know, what I would have to say. "Try not to wander off." I smiled at him. At least I hoped it would be a smile.

His smile was a real smile. It was a grateful smile. But he left though.

I turned around again.

"Hey, Peter, don't look so angry." Susan laid a hand on my shoulder smiling at me. "Cheer up! He's back."

"Mh…" I just let out a strange sound, balling my fists.

"Don't be mad at him." Susan pleaded, suddenly tears in her eyes. "Haven't you seen his face? He is so sorry."

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed." I confessed.

"Than talk about it." Lucy told me, getting a hold on my sleeve.

"I won't talk with him." I insisted, pouting.

"Oh, Peter, don't be silly, you two share a tent you have to talk sooner or later." Susan rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Yeah, than later." I snapped, sounding like a child.

"Mature!" Susan scolded, turning around to leave me staying there. I looked down at Lucy who was glaring at me.

"I think like her." She also went off. I've just heart a muffled "Some children just don't know when to stop pretending." When she said this about Edmund it was cute, but now it was about me.

I shook my head, trying to get ride of the thoughts and went to my tent.

When I entered the tent I caught Ed by sitting on his camp bed, holding a mirror in his one hand hand, clenching it hard. With the other he touched the worst bruise on his cheek right under his eye. I let out a deep breath when he hissed in pain.

I cleared my throat, pretending not to see that he bruised the tears away with his palm.

I didn't look further at him, just laying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You're mad?" I was pretty taken aback by this kind of childish, almost scared question. I couldn't help but look at him. He wasn't looking at me, he stared at his hands, trying to impede his tears from falling, but didn't really achieve, every time some tears made his way over his cheeks he furiously tried to brush them away.

"I…" I started, than I stood up and sat down beside him, on the other end of the bed to get the biggest distance between us. "I'm not mad… I'm disappointed." Than I added calmer, not thinking about my words: "Very disappointed."

He bit his lip and nodded, again tearing up.

Not expecting an answer I stood up and insisted to get out of the tent, having tears in my eyes, too. To see his hurt face hurt simply too much.

"I'm so sorry." I heart him whisper, his voice trembled dangerously. "Please don't leave, please!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, running my hands over my face, before turning around to sit again on the edge of his bed, this time a little closer. Perhaps he had betrayed Narinia, but he was still the little brother, I loved.

"I won't leave." I assured him, watching him, when he played with the blanket.

"I didn't know that it was wrong. I didn't know that she was bad. She… I…. Peter!" Now he broke finally down, hiding his face in his hands, sobbing. I've just heart some words between the sobs: "forgive… me… eventually…"

Again I moved closer to him, pulling him into a tight hug, letting the tears fall myself, so infinite happy to have him here again, save. I buried my face in his hair, while he cried; his face pressing into my shoulder, both of his arms around my neck, gripping the back of my shirt. Again and again he murmured apologizes.

"It's okay, it's okay, of course I forgive you." I really did, his crying took all the anger from my heart, just leaving the grief for him there.

After his sobbing quiet down after a little while I made us more comfortable, tucking the planked around us and laying down, hugging my again-found brother just tighter at my chest, stroking his head and placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

"I'm glad you're here!" I whispered, just getting a tired nod in reply.

Circa ten minutes after Ed had fallen asleep, I felt myself doze off.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lalala… tell me what you think… You know… review?!


End file.
